Limb-Targeting, Damage, and Submissions
Summary : WWE '12 and '13 feature a limb-targeting system for nearly all moves and grapples. A wrestler can choose which limb to target, and then perform a move that damages that limb. Heavy damage to a limb causes a variety of effects specific to that limb that can drastically affect the outcome of any match. A wrestler can target the head, arms, torso/back, or legs. The Head : Attacking the head is one of the most effective ways to achieve victory. Most punching strikes will target the head by default. As damage to the head increases, the chances of the wrestler being critically hit and/or bleeding also increase. Both of these effects are signaled by a red flash on the screen, and for blood, a closeup of the wrestler who has been cut. These will cause the wrestlers to be not only more likely to be dazed, but for longer. The bleeding effect also lasts for the rest of the match. In addition, submissions that target the head are more likely to succeed. One can identify a wrestler who has taken heavy damage to the head when they hold their head in a fight. *An example of this is Little Mac's boxing-inspired wrestling style which heavily targeted the head, often leading to bleeding early on in his matches, giving him an advantage. *Neckbreakers, chokeslams and facebusters are examples of moves that target the head. The Arms : Attacking the arms can be effective for those attempting to prevent a submission for heavy damage to the arms reduces the attacking wrestlers submission strength. Also, the damage to the arms will increase the likelihood that a submission to the arm will succeed. Wrestlers who have taken heavy damage to the arms can be seen clenching one during a match. *In Wreck-it Ralph's 'I Quit' match against Wesker , Ralph strongly favored slams against the arms, repeatedly using the same move against him. The Torso and Back : The Torso and Back is an often-targeted part of the body due to kicks that strike the middle by default, and the many kinds of suplexes and slams that will damage this area. Damage to this area will allow attackers to execute specific special moves right after a gut kick to a groggy opponent. Any submissions that target the torso and back will be more likely to succeed, too. Damage to the torso is indicated by a wrestler clutching their side. *The most famous example of a torso submission is Gabe Newell's 'Wallet Squeeze' which he has successfully used on his opponents numerous times. The Legs : Targeting the legs is a useful strategy that can work in ones favor when you least expect it. When a wrestler's legs are heavily damaged, they will move around at a reduced speed in a match. In addition, if that wrestler tries to run, they may collapse or end up tripping on the ground. Like damage in all of the other locations, submissions to the legs are more likely to succeed against a wrestler who has received heavy damage here. *One of Arino's finishers has been shown to heavily damage the legs after he delivers a rapid series of low kicks to an opponent's shins. Category:Game Concepts